To sort out our differences
by Hiarashi
Summary: A Shadow x Silver romance story so if you don't like the pair, don't read It's pretty clean, but just to be on the safe side I still have the rating up. hints of Shadow x Sonic are found here as well btw, this a one-shot, thus i will never continue it.


author's note: This is a one-shot only to get fix out of mine. I have the same fic on AFF but I cleaned it up so that it would be more appropriate for this site since they do not approve of hard-core lemons here. No continues but reviews are nice. this is Shadow/Silver btw, so if you don't like that pairing, buzz off!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been too long...too long since he had been with anybody. This hedgehog was perfect bait. For nearly fifty years he had been sealed asleep, Hormones in need of release. When he had met the metalic-colored hedgehog, he knew...he knew that it was what they both needed.

(POV CHANGE)

Silver had been going through some serious changes lately. It a lot of ways it scared him, the way he would look at Blaze lately, Amy as well...he didn't want any of those feelings...he also knew that nobody would return them to him.

...nobody, but Shadow...

Every night since the first scary night it was the same thing, Shadow would chaos control into his room and both would make-love til the crack of dawn. He remembered the first night, how startled he was to see Shadow by his curtain, how stuttery he was asking Shadow why he was here in his room, the quick strides Shadow made toward his bedside and knocked them both down, and hurriedly began to kiss and touch Silver in oh so many places on his body...much too many and much too fast to count.

Tonight was exactly the same.

Shadow had appeared in his room again, lust filled those Crimson colored eyes. Silver would break out in sweats just to keep up with the Ebony colored hedgehog.

They both knew the real reason behind their behavior...

...they needed love...they needed someone to love one another...they needed eachother...

Silver was always the first to let go and he was sure tonight would be no different...perhaps it was because Shadow had done this much more often that it came slower for him now...Silver was certain without a doubt he HAD to have done these same things with Sonic at least once...Shadow and the blue hedgehog had been much too close for them to have done nothing...

Silver's thoughts blanked as he felt a warm familar feeling approaching his lower abdomin at lighting speed.

(POV CHANGE)

Shadow smiled and released grips on Silver as Silver began release with a loud moan. After what felt like forever of Silver's gasping and panting, the younger hedgehog opened one eye to look up at the darker one staring back at him, brow raised. Silver looked away and began to murmered an apology.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be...it was worth it. In fact...I think I'm ready for another round"

Shadow chuckled at the expression on Silver's face. He couldn't wait to see him struggling to attempt the same acts he had just played out for him moments ago.

(POV CHANGE)

Another round? Was he for real?

"NO Shadow wait! I..."

He didn't get a chance to finish for once again he was seeing stars and lost in Nirvana once more. All these odd dirty words were coming to his mind and he had to gasp and moan to keep from accidently spilling one out. Shadow slowly approached the younger hedgehog's ear, murmering things that terrified but at the same time excited Silver.

"Say it..say how much you want me."

"I...I..."

"Say it! Scream my name Silver! Tell me just how Ultimate I really am!'

Silver didn't know what had happened next. He was aware of seconds of pleasure, accompanied with dark spots which blotched his vision, followed by someone screaming extremely loud words that made no sense to him. Had he been on the other side where Shadow was, he would have known it was himself screaming out those words. After he had come back to earth, he opened his eyes to find himself settled with his head collapsed on Shadow's chest and sweat glazed all across the both of them, he looked down to also see that both of his legs were wrapped around one of Shadow's; however, from Shadow's point of view, it was both of his legs wrapped around Silver's.

(POV CHANGE)

Shadow closed his eyes once and opened them. He once again hadn't had the chance to completely let go. He figured he's make Silver remedy it later until he stiffened when he felt a gloved hand wrap around his own. He looked over at Silver who was smiling proudly.

"I don't know about you Shadow, but I am not ready to quit yet!"

"Hmph, fine by me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

end-sorry that's it, it was a one-shot only since I'm working on a bigger one between the two, this was just to get a fix out, gomen ;


End file.
